White Lily of The Moon
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Mulai saat ini namamu adalah Hibari Nagi, kau akan tinggal bersamaku di Namimori!" Setelah kematian Ibunya, Nagi pun diadopsi ke dalam keluarga Hibari. Nagi beranggapan keluarga Hibari aneh, dengan pewaris yang dingin kepadanya serta Hibari senior yang jarang di rumah. Namun, ia adalah seorang Hibari sekarang. Bukankah itu artinya Nagi masuk ke dalam kategori itu? Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Baik KHR maupun _cover story_ bukan milikku. Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, canon divergence, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: 1896, etc

Genre: Romance, Adventure

* * *

 **WHITE LILY OF THE MOON**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Sebuah cerita dongeng yang sering dibacakan kepada anak-anak sebagai cerita pengantar tidur selalu dimulai dari sebuah kalimat 'pada suatu hari dan diakhiri dengan ucapan 'pada akhirnya mereka hidup dengan bahagia', namun apakah sesungguhnya sebuah cerita harus memiliki permulaan serta akhiran dimana semua karakter di dalamnya mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Mungkin, sebuah cerita pada awalnya dimulai dengan kalimat 'pada suatu hari' ataupun 'pada suatu ketika' pada paragraf pertama, namun perlu diketahui kalau semua cerita tidak selalu berakhir dengan hidup bahagia dan bersama-sama layaknya cerita fiksi yang penuh akan khayalan. Sebagai contohnya adalah kisah ibu tiri dari Putri Salju dalam dongeng Putri Salju dan tujuh kurcaci. Mungkin Putri Salju mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia bersama dengan pangeran yang ia idam-idamkan, lalu bagaimana dengan ibu tiri yang jahat itu? Apakah ia mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia seperti pemeran utama? Jawabannya adalah tidak, sang Ibu tiri yang jahat tersebut tidak akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Oleh karena itu, tidak semua cerita memiliki akhir yang bahagia dan tidak semua karakter yang ada dalam buku cerita juga berakhir dengan bahagia. Bahkan, ada beberapa yang berakhir mengenaskan dengan tragedi yang selalu membayang pada diri mereka.

Semuanya itu sangat jelas, dan untuk ukuran seorang anak yang baru saja menginjak angka 10 tahun dua bulan lalu Yukimura Nagi pun mengetahui akan hal itu. Bahwa tidak semua karakter dalam sebuah cerita memiliki akhir yang bahagia, semua yang tertulis selalu menunjukkan keuntungan menjadi orang baik dan kerugian menjadi orang jahat. Lantas gadis kecil itu berpikir, apakah dirinya merupakan salah satu dari karakter dalam cerita yang akan memiliki akhir penuh dengan tragedi? Atau mungkin memiliki akhir yang bahagia? Gadis kecil itu tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tersebut. Nagi tidak tahu apakah hidupnya adalah bagian dari sebuah cerita dan ia adalah seorang karakter dalam cerita tersebut, dan ketidakpastian tersebut terlihat jelas ketika ia menghadiri pemakaman sang Ibu.

Setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya hidup dengan seorang Ibu dan Ayah tiri yang terus mengabaikannya, ia tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana setelah satu dari kedua orang tersebut pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Haruskah Nagi merasa sedih karena Ibu yang meninggalkannya itu adalah sosok wanita yang sudah membawanya ke dunia ini? Atau mungkin Nagi harus merasa senang karena dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan kebebasan dari kekangan sang Ibu, dan bisa juga Nagi tidak merasakan apa-apa karena baginya sang Ibu dan dirinya – meski keduanya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama– tidak lebih dari dua orang asing yang saling menghiraukan satu sama lain. Bila Nagi harus memilih, maka jawaban terakhirlah yang akan ia pilih, dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang ini.

" _Kasihan sekali, padahal usianya masih sangat muda."_

" _Aku dengar ia meninggal secara tidak wajar. Mungkin suaminya lah yang membunuhnya untuk mendapatkan harta warisannya."_

" _Bukankah Mayumi memiliki seorang anak?"_

" _Entahlah, siapa peduli. Wanita itu adalah sosok pelacur yang sempurna, berkedok sebagai wanita terhormat namun pada kenyataannya ia malah tidur dengan laki-laki lain di balik punggung suaminya. Kurasa apa yang ia alami itu benar-benar patut untuk ia terima."_

" _Bagaimana dengan anaknya? Siapa itu namanya? Nagi-chan atau sesuatu."_

Dan semua omong kosong yang Nagi dengar dari mereka semua itu hanya sementara mengena dalam hatinya. Nagi masih terlalu kecil untuk mencerna semua perkataan itu, namun ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti akan maksud mereka. Di hadapan Nagi, orang-orang ini akan bertingkah layaknya sebagai teman dekat dan memberikan simpati, tetapi ketika Nagi membalikkan tubuhnya maka mereka akan mengolok-olok mendiang ibunya. Nagi tahu kalau sang Ibu bukanlah orang suci yang seratus persen tak memiliki kesalahan, yang ada malah sebaliknya dan tak jarang Nagi pun sedikit membenci sosok wanita yang ia panggil sebagai Ibu tersebut. Berkat sang Ibu, Nagi tidak memiliki kebebasan, dan berkat sang Ibu lah Nagi menjadi seorang individu pemalu yang tak berani menatap bayangannya sendiri baik itu di belakang tubuhnya maupun dari balik kaca. Menyedihkan.

" _Namaku adalah Hibari Yusuke, sepupu dari Ayah kandungmu. Kau Yukimura Nagi, bukan? Mulai saat ini namamu adalah Hibari Nagi, kau akan tinggal bersamaku di Namimori!"_

Sepeninggal sang Ibu untuk selamanya, Nagi mendapati dirinya bertemu dengan sepupu dari Ayah kandungnya untuk yang pertama kali ketika upacara pemakaman Ibunya pun selesai. Waktu itu Nagi yang masih belum beranjak dari depan altar pemakaman pun hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh di sana, dengan wajah yang tak memiliki ekspresi apapun serta dengan sepasang mata violet miliknya menatap bingkai foto milik sang Ibu yang ada di altar. Kimono hitam yang ia kenakan pada tubuh kecilnya tersebut memberikan gambaran kalau Nagi tengah berduka, namun pada kenyataannya gadis kecil itu tidak tahu apakah duka atau perasaan lainnya lah yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang ini. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai Nagi tak mampu mencernanya dengan baik.

Ketika kondisinya yang berada di ambang ketidakpastian itu tengah bergulir, Nagi mendapati seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam menghampirinya dan duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Nagi tidak tahu siapa laki-laki tampan yang kelihatan begitu kaku tersebut, ia menganggap mungkin laki-laki ini adalah satu dari beberapa teman mendiang Ibunya yang diundang oleh Ayah tiri Nagi untuk menghadiri upacara pemakaman sang Ibu. Entahlah, Nagi tidak tahu dan lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mencari tahu melihat semua itu bukan lagi menjadi urusannya.

Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tidak Nagi prediksikan sebelumnya terjadi pada waktu itu. Sosok laki-laki yang Nagi anggap sebagai teman Ibunya itu ternyata adalah sepupu dari Ayah kandung Nagi yang entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini, dan tanpa ada angin maupun hujan laki-laki yang benama Hibari Yusuke itu memberi nama baru bagi Nagi dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama dirinya di Namimori, sebuah kota kecil yang Nagi ketahui sangat jauh dari Tokyo tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Nagi sendiri.

Nagi ingat benar kalau dirinya langsung memasuki masa keterkejutan karena itu, namun gadis kecil memiliki alasan dibalik semuanya sangat masuk akal karena ini pertama kali terjadi pada dirinya. Seseorang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Paman dari Nagi menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di Namimori tanpa mendengarkan penolakan maupun persetujuan dari Nagi. Gadis kecil itu hanya duduk termenung seraya menatap sosok laki-laki itu dalam diam, dengan sepasang mata berwarna violet terbuka sedikit lebar.

Gadis itu ingin menganggap apa yang ia alami hari itu sebagai mimpi buruk dan akan menghilang setelah ia terbangung, namun nyatanya semua itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka, karena pada keesokan harinya ia menemukan Hibari Yusuke berada di dalam rumahnya yang kosong bersama dengan beberapa pelayan yang mengemasi semua barang-barang milik Nagi. Ayah tiri Nagi tidak bisa berkutik dibuatnya, dan Nagi memiliki spekulasi kalau laki-laki itu tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Nagi sepeninggal istrinya yang merupakan Ibu kandung Nagi. Artinya, Nagi tidak memiliki pilihan apapun kecuali mengikuti kemauan dari Hibari Yusuke.

Setelah mengganti piyama yang ia kenakan dengan gaun musim panas berwarna putih dan mengenakan sepatu flat dengan warna senada, Hibari Yusuke pun langsung menggandeng Nagi untuk memasuki mobil yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kota Tokyo untuk menuju Namimori.

Dan di sinilah Nagi sekarang ini, tinggal di sebuah mansion besar bergaya tradisionalis Jepang bersama dengan keluarga Pamannya yang hanya berjumlah dua orang. Dari apa yang Hibari Yusuke infokan pada Nagi, ia akan tinggal bersama dengan anaknya karena ia sendiri akan jarang berada di rumah.

 _Sepertinya aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tinggal di tempat sini,_ pikir Nagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan sebuah kimono indah berwarna biru indigo dimana pattern kupu-kupu berwarna lembut terpetak di bagian bawahnya. Nagi tidak tahu kalau keluarga Hibari adalah sebuah keluarga yang tradisional di masa yang modern sekarang ini, namun melihat gadis kecil itu tidak memiliki opini tersendiri mengenai sosok keluarga yang sekarang ini menjadi keluarganya ia pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Terlebih, Nagi sendiri tidak merasa keberatan untuk mengenakan pakaian semacam kimono maupun yukata ketika berada di dalam rumah.

Nagi terlahir dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan dan terhormat dari sisi Ibu dan Ayahnya. Meski Nagi tidak mengetahui siapa Ayahnya karena baik sang Ibu dan keluarga lainnya selalu bungkam ketika gadis itu bertanya mengenai keberadaan serta identitas Ayah kandungnya, ia dibesarkan oleh sang Ibu layaknya seorang Nona muda. Setiap hari ia selalu mendapatkan pelajaran tata krama, dan tiap waktu luang yang Nagi miliki selalu diisi oleh pelajaran lainnya. Karena itu Nagi tidak akan menyuarakan protes sedikit pun ketika sang Paman yang mengadopsinya tersebut menekankan nilai-nilai moral serta ketradisionalan pada kepala Nagi ketika mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga besar Hibari, ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu dan menerima hal yang baru serta tidak terlalu berbeda dari apa yang Nagi terima pun mudah untuk membuatnya beradaptasi.

Tatapan kedua matanya pun beredar dari satu sisi ke sisi lain ketika mengamati kamar pribadinya tersebut. Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu pun kini beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menghampiri sebuah rak buku yang telah ia isi dengan buku-buku kesayangan yang ia bawa dari Tokyo. Jari telunjuk tangan Nagi pun mengedari dari punggung satu buku ke yang lainnya sebelum ia berhenti pada sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna biru indigo yang ada di barisan rak kedua. Buku tersebut ia ambil perlahan dan kini mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Nagi.

Itu bukanlah sebuah buku cerita bergambar maupun buku baru yang terbit di era ini. Dari sampul kulitnya saja Nagi sudah tahu betapa tua usia dari buku itu, mungkin lebih dari seratus tahun atau bahkan lebih. Sebuah buku tua yang sudah usang dan seharusnya tidak menarik perhatian siapapun itu malah menarik perhatian Nagi begitu saja ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya dua minggu yang lalu. Nagi mendapatkan buku tersebut dari sebuah toko barang antik di Tokyo ketika pengasuhnya mengajaknya jalan-jalan, waktu itu ketika mereka melewati toko tersebut tiba-tiba saja Nagi merasakan sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam toko barang antik tersebut, dan dari sanalah Nagi menemukan buku tersebut, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Nagi. Gadis itu belum sempat membacanya karena sang Ibu tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri maupun memberikannya waktu luang, dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Ibunya meninggal pun menarik semua perhatian Nagi sehingga ia pun hanya mampu menyimpan buku ini sampai ia bisa membacanya pada waktu yang tepat. Dan Nagi rasa sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Nagi untuk membaca buku tersebut, melihat ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun malam ini selain beristirahat. Setelah Hibari Yusuke mengantarkan Nagi pada ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar pribadi milik gadis itu, ia pun meninggalkan Nagi sendirian karena ada sebuah pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaiakan. Dan Nagi pun sama sekali tidak keberatan ditinggalkan sendirian di sana, melihat Nagi sudah terbiasa.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman di samping pintu yang shoji yang terbuka dan menghadap ke arah kolam ikan koi yang ada di hadapannya, Nagi pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi dinding sebelum ia meletakkan buku bersampul kulit berwarna biru indigo di atas pangkuannya.

Ada rasa penasaran yang menjalar pada diri Nagi kala kedua matanya menatap sampul kosong nan polos buku tebal itu. Sebuah sensasi aneh adalah apa yang menuntun Nagi untuk memilih buku ini ketika ia berada di toko barang antik waktu itu, seperti ada tarikan gravitasi yang menjerat gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan ia pun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Ia belum pernah menemui buku sepolos ini, seperti buku harian maupun catatan pribadi dan kalaupun buku itu adalah catatan pribadi milik seseorang lalu kenapa bisa Nagi menemukannya di dalam toko barang antik? Sebuah pertanyaan besar itulah yang mengiringi pemikiran Nagi, dan ia pun mulai merasakan ketidaksabaran untuk membukan, ia harap isinya berupa cerita yang menarik seperti novel dan sebagainya.

Ketika Nagi membuka buku tersebut pada halaman pertama, hal pertama yang Nagi lihat adalah halaman yang penuh akan tulisan tangan seseorang. Tulisannya sangat rapi dan artistik serta ditulis menggunakan tinta berwarna hitam legam, dan dari tanggal yang tertera di sana Nagi melihat buku ini sudah ada sejak 150 tahun yang lalu. Wow, ia benar-benar menemukan sebuah buku yang berharga dari milik seseorang di masa lalu.

Sepasang mata violet milik Nagi pun menelusuri tulisan demi tulisan, ia membaca kata pengantar yang tertulis di sana.

* * *

 _Menulis buku ini adalah bukan pilihan pertama yang akan aku ambil bila aku menginginkannya, namun seseorang yang sangat aku cintailah yang membujukku untuk melakukannya, dan untuk membuatnya senang aku pun melakukannya. Mungkin kau bingung siapa aku sebenarnya, si Penulis buku misterius bersampul biru indigo yang polos dan tak ada judul maupun nama pengarangnya. Buku ini bukanlah buku sembarangan, karena dalam buku ini aku menuliskan semua pengetahuan yang aku miliki mengenai ilusi dan api kehidupan, khususnya api kehidupan kabut yang mampu menciptakan imajinasi menjadi kenyataan dan kenyataan menjadi imajinasi._

 _Api kehidupan itu bukanlah api biasa yang akan kau temui dalam kehidupan sehari-hari meski mereka selalu bersemayam pada diri makhluk hidup. Api kehidupan itu selalu menuntun jalan mereka yang bernyawa, selalu ada, namun keberadaannya hanya bisa dirasakan serta digunakan oleh beberapa individu terpilih saja. Mungkin kau –pembaca buku ini– ragu akan apa yang aku tuliskan itu, kau pasti menganggapku gila karena sudah menuliskan hal yang bertele-tele dengan kesan memaksamu untuk percaya. Jangan khawatir, kau tak perlu mempercayaiku karena pada dasarnya kau sudah melihat kalau api kehidupan itu nyata._

 _Kau pasti penasaran akan tulisan dari paragraf di atas, bukan? Rasa penasaranmu terjawab dan aku memberimu selamat. Kau bisa menggunakan api kehidupan dan api kehidupan utama yang kau miliki adalah berjenis kabut, sama seperti milikku. Kalau kau bisa membaca tulisan dalam bukuku ini, maka kau cukup bertalenta untuk menggunakan api kehidupan jenis kabut. Karena hanya mereka yang memiliki bakat serta tipe api utamanya adalah kabut yang bisa membaca buku ini, dan mereka yang tak masuk ke dalam kategori di atas hanya akan melihat buku ini ditulis dengan bahasa aneh yang tak dapat dibaca. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, silakan kau perlihatkan kepada orang lain dan pinta mereka untuk membaca, lihat apakah mereka mampu melakukannya._

 _Namaku adalah Daemon Spade, dan aku akan menjelaskan api kehidupan kabut serta membimbingmu menjadi ilusionist tingkat atas melalui buku ini._

 _Daemon Spade, Penjaga kabut pertama dan kedua dari keluarga Vongola_

* * *

Nagi bisa merasakan ketidakpercayaan serta aneh ketika ia sampai pada bagian terakhir pada halaman buku yang ia baca. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu api kehidupan yang dituliskan oleh Daemon Spade ini, lalu ia juga tidak tahu harus percaya apa tidak ketika si Penulis buku ini menuliskan kalau orang-orang yang memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang ilusionis saja yang bisa membaca buku ini. Seperti karangan hoax dan penuh akan tipu daya, begitulah yang Nagi pikirkan ketika ia mengusap nama si Pengarang yang tertera di sana.

 _Buku yang menarik,_ pikir Nagi. _Namun belum tentu nyata._

Gadis itu memiliki alasan yang besar mengapa ia tidak harus mempercayai ucapan yang pengarang itu tuliskan pada bukunya. Tetapi, Nagi tidak serta merta menutup buku itu begitu saja karena pada dasarnya ia merasa sedikit tertarik akan isi dari halaman selanjutnya. Oleh karena itu, Nagi pun membalik buku tersebut ke halaman selanjutnya. Dan di sana ini bisa melihat begitu banyak tulisan serta diagram yang digambarkan oleh Daemon Spade, ia tak sabar untuk membaca apa yang tertulis di halaman kedua dari buku ini.

Hanya saja, ketika Nagi akan membaca kalimat pertama yang tertulis di halaman kedua mengenai api kehidupan, sebuah ketukan kecil yang berasal dari luar pintu kamarnya pun membuat perhatian Nagi berpindah.

"Nona muda, sudah saatnya untuk makan malam. Tuan besar dan Tuan muda sudah menunggu Anda di ruang makan," ujar orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Nagi tersebut, dari suara serta cara memberitahukan informasi tersebut Nagi bisa menebak kalau orang itu adalah salah satu pelayan dari keluarga Hibari.

"Baik," jawab Nagi dengan suara pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pelayan tersebut.

Setelah ia memberikan pembatas buku pada halaman yang nanti akan ia baca, Nagi pun meletakkan buku milik Daemon Spade tersebut di bawah bantal tempatnya tidur agar tidak ditemukan oleh siapapun selain dirinya. Ia harap apa yang ditulis oleh Daemon adalah benar, bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membaca tulisan dalam buku itu kecuali mereka yang memiliki bakat untuk menggunakan api kehidupan jenis kabut. Tapi, Nagi ragu kalau ada orang yang percaya akan penjelasan abstrak seperti tadi.

Karena ia tak ingin membuat Hibari Yusuke dan puteranya menunggu Nagi lebih lama lagi, gadis kecil berambut biru indigo itupun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sebelum menutup pintu shoji yang mengarah ke luar tempat kolam koi dan taman berada. Setelah merapikan kimono yang ia kenakan, gadis itu pun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk menuju ke ruang makan yang Hibari Yusuke tunjukkan padanya siang tadi.

Rumah kediaman keluarga Hibari tersebut adalah rumah yang sangat besar, Nagi yakin kalau ia tidak menyemak penjelasan Pamannya ketika mereka melakukan tur siang tadi mengenai tempat ini pasti ia akan hilang di dalamnya. Rasanya lucu memang, tapi Nagi selalu buruk bila disuruh untuk mengingat arah. Tak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai kedua kakinya tersebut membimbingnya untuk memasuki ruang makan. Dan di ruang makan yang bergaya Jepang tradisional dan berukuran cukup besar itu, Nagi melihat dua orang sudah berada di sana dan sama-sama mengenakan Yukata rumah berwarna hitam. Kedua laki-laki itu meskipun memiliki paras yang hampir sama meski dibedakan oleh usia yang jauh langsung menoleh ke arah Nagi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, hal tersebut membuat Nagi sedikit gugup dan sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan kegugupannya kepada mereka berdua. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun yang ada senyuman itu malah terlihat sangat kikuk dan aneh, membuat anak laki-laki yang duduk di sisi kanan dari Hibari Yusuke mendengus pelan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya kembali.

"Nagi," ujar Paman Nagi dari tempatnya duduk, pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan tersebut menyuruh Nagi untuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping kirinya, tepat berseberangan dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang mendengus tadi.

"Maaf membuat Paman Yusuke menunggu," ujar Nagi dengan suara kecil, kedua pipi putihnya pun masih bersemu merah meski yang menatapnya kini hanya Yusuke.

"Tak apa, kau tidak terlambat sedikit pun. Cepatlah ambil tempat duduk dan kita bisa memulai makan malam bersama!" perintah Yusuke untuk sekali lagi. Ia menghiraukan dengusan yang keluar dari sosok puteranya.

Nagi tahu kalau anak laki-laki yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu tidak menyukai keberadaannya, hal ini bisa dilihat bagaimana anak itu memberinya tatapan ganas nan dingin ketika Nagi mengambil tempat duduk di tempat itu. Gadis itu tak akan menyalahkannya andaikata remaja laki-laki itu membencinya, karena bagaimana pun Nagi adalah orang yang asing yang dipungut oleh Paman Yusuke, keberadaannya kurang lebih tidak diharapkan oleh remaja itu. Perasaan rendah diri yang selalu muncul dalam dirinya pun kini bertambah semakin besar, membuatnya tak berani untuk mendongakkan kepalanya maupun menatap ke arah Paman Yusuke maupun putera Paman Yusuke. Ia benar-benar seperti seorang pengecut, mencoba bersembunyi dari balik bayangannya sendiri meski ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan itu tidak akan memiliki hasil apapun.

Gadis itu meremas rok kimono yang ia kenakan dari balik meja tempatnya duduk, dan suasana sepi ketika mereka makan malam bersama pun sama sekali tidak membantu rasa gugupnya. Nagi menemukan suasana di keluarga Hibari ini benar-benar kaku dan serasa tidak nyaman, rasanya Nagi ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Hanya saja, melakukan apa yang pikirannya perintahkan tersebut sama sekali tak bisa ia lakukan melihat tatapan Paman Yusuke dan remaja laki-laki yang merupakan sepupu Nagi tersebut tak pernah beranjak dari Nagi sendiri.

Untuk menghindari perasaan tidak nyaman yang Nagi rasakan sejak tadi, gadis berambut biru indigo itu pun mengalihkan semua perhatiannya kepada hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja. Semua yang tersaji di sana terlihat begitu lezat serta bercita rasa Jepang sekali, kecuali satu hidangan yang Nagi ketahui merupakan makanan khas orang luar negeri. Makanan yang terbuat dari daging sapi yang Nagi ketahui bukan makanan orang Jepang asli itu terlihat begitu aneh berada di antara masakan oriental yang tersaji di sana, namun sebagai gadis pendiam yang tak berani melontarkan opininya secara lugas Nagi pun memendam pendapatnya sendiri untuk dirinya. Mungkin saja salah satu dari pasangan Ayah-Anak ini menyukai makanan itu, sehingga pelayan pun menghidangkan humbergear daging itu di atas meja. Dalam hati Nagi mengulum senyum, dan untuk memulai makan malam pada bagiannya ia mengambil sesendok sup miso dan memulai untuk memakan porsi yang sudah ia ambil dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kau menemukan ruanganmu, Nagi? Apa kau menyukainya?" Suara dari Hibari Yusuke pun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang sudah tercipta sejak 15 menit lalu ketika Nagi memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Gadis berambut biru indigo itu pun memberikan anggukan sekalian menawarkan senyum kecil, sedikit kegugupan yang ia miliki pun sebisa mungkin ia tutupi.

"Aku menyukainya, Paman Yusuke. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di sini," jawab Nagi dengan suara kecil dan lembut. Sejak kemarin ia belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada laki-laki ini, sosok yang mengaku dirinya sebagai keluarga Nagi dan mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di tempat ini.

"Kau adalah keluarga, Nagi, sudah semestinya kau tinggal di sini. Kalau Ayahmu ada di sini, aku rasa ia akan sependapat denganku."

Jawaban dari kepala keluarga Hibari tersebut membuat Nagi memiliki pertanyaan besar dalam dirinya, mengenai jati diri dari sang Ayah yang merupakan sepupu dari Yusuke. Bahkan, ucapan itu pun tak hanya menarik perhatian Nagi saja, putera dari Yusuke pun juga ikut memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada sang Ayah meski ia masih menampakkan ekspresi netral.

Dua tatapan yang berasal dari Hibari Nagi –merupakan nama legal Nagi sekarang ini, Yusuke memaksa Nagi untuk menerima marga itu– dan pewaris keluarga Hibari itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh Yusuke, kelihatannya laki-laki itu masih terlalu enggan untuk memberikan informasi kepada Nagi mengenai Ayah kandungnya. Nagi sendiri tak bisa memaksa Yusuke untuk memberitahunya, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mengetahuinya, tapi bukan saat ini.

"Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin tinggal di rumah ini. Karena aku akan jarang berada di rumah yang dikarenakan pekerjaanku, kau bisa menanyakan apapun kepada Kyouya bila kau tidak mengerti mengenai tempat ini," kata Yusuke.

Kyouya yang dimaksud di sini pasti adalah remaja laki-laki yang memberikan tatapan dingin baik kepada Paman Yusuke dan Nagi sendiri, putera dari Paman Yusuke yang tengah duduk bersebarangan dengan Nagi. Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu membuat Nagi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah, ia harap remaja yang terlihat liar namun elegan tersebut tak akan menyerangnya begitu saja.

"B-Baik, Paman," sahut Nagi dengan sebisanya.

Karena tak ada lagi topik pembicaraan yang digulirkan di sana, mereka bertiga pun kembali melanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda tersebut dalam atmosfer kaku yang tercipta dari kedua Hibari asli di sana. Nagi tahu kalau satu jam ke depan akan menjadi waktu yang sangat panjang baginya, dan ia harap ia tidak akan merasa terlalu lelah secara emosi ketika kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Nagi masih memiliki sebuah buku untuk ia baca.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Rebornbukan milikku, tetapi milik dari Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, canon divergence, OOC, OC, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: 1896, etc

Genre: Romance, Adventure

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

 _ **blablabla**_ \- tulisan jurnal

"blablabla."- percakapan

 _blablabla -_ inner word

* * *

 **WHITE LILY OF THE MOON**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 _ **Api kehidupan adalah energi yang menopang makhluk hidup untuk hidup di dunia ini, karena tanpa api kehidupan mereka tak akan pernah ada serta menikmati hidup mereka. Sangat susah untuk dijelaskan memang, karena pada dasarnya alasan mengapa makhluk hidup memiliki api kehidupan masih belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Namun, aku percaya kalau api kehidupan pada awalnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini, sampai sebuah kejadian yang membuat keseimbangan dunia kacau terjadi beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu dan hal ini melibatkan tujuh batu kekuatan asli dan makhluk bumi murni yang sering disebut sebagai true earthborn. Aku memiliki teori kalau Arcobaleno mengetahui akan hal ini, dan aku akan mencoba mencari tahu karena kurasa memiliki pengetahuan mengenai api kehidupan akan sangat menguntungkan.**_

 _ **Api kehidupan bisa digunakan bila mereka memiliki ketetapan hati yang kuat akan sebuah tujuan, dan api kehidupan sendiri dipisahkan menjadi dua kategori utama, yaitu api kehidupan langit dan api kehidupan bumi yang masing-masing terbagi menjadi tujuh buah elemen yang berbeda. Api kehidupan langit bila bersatu akan memiliki warna silver terang, dan ketujuh tipe api kehidupan langit pun dipisahkan menjadi tipe langit, petir, badai, kabut, awan, hujan, matahari, dan petir yang masing-masing memiliki atribut yang sangat khas.**_

 _ **Untuk pelajaran pertama, aku akan mengenalkan api kehidupan langit secara umum sebelum aku akan melangkah pada api kehidupan kabut yang menjadi topik bahasan di sini.**_

 _ **Daemon Spade**_

* * *

Hibari Kyouya adalah anak yang sangat unik namun aneh pada saat yang sama, itulah pendapat pribadi dari Nagi ketika ia diperkenalkan kepada Hibari untuk pertama kalinya oleh Paman Yusuke. Anak laki-laki itu dua tahun lebih tua bila dibandingkan dengan Nagi, dan juga lebih kasar serta dingin dalam interaksi mereka berdua. Gadis itu diam-diam berpendapat kalau mungkin saja Hibari membencinya, tidak hanya Nagi itu sangat lemah di matanya, namun ia juga tak memiliki keteguhan hati serta berkesan lembek. Hal ini dibuktikan saat Hibari memilih untuk memberikan tatapan ganas kepada Nagi ketika mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang sebelum Hibari menggunakan intimidasi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun dan pergi menjauh beberapa saat kemudian, meninggalkan Nagi yang membatu di tempatnya sampai anak laki-laki itu tak tampak lagi. Tak jarang pula Nagi mendengar Hibari menggumamkan kata _'herbivore'_ ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor, yang tentu saja membuat Nagi bingung akan alasan apa Hibari menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang herbivore yang jelas-jelas adalah hewan pemakan tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Nagi tidak takut kepada Hibari meski perawakan anak itu sangat mengintimidasi dan terkadang menakutkan –menurut pelayan dan orang-orang yang Nagi temui–, dan tentu saja Hibari tak memiliki masalah untuk memukul siapa saja dengan senjata logamnya yang bernama tonfa. Gadis kecil itu memang tidak takut namun bukan berarti kalau ia tidak memiliki was-was berlebih pada sosok Hibari. Hibari Kyouya mengingatkan Nagi terhadap serigala liar yang menguasai hutan, selalu menyendiri namun sangat ganas dalam melindungi daerah kekuasaannya dari para predator lainnya. Hibari adalah seorang predator yang tak bisa disepelekan meski usianya masih sangat belia, Nagi mengingatkan dirinya akan hal itu sehingga ia tak akan mengusik remaja itu ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Sesungguhnya Nagi ingin mengenal sosok Hibari lebih jauh lagi. Mereka berdua memiliki hubungan darah meski jaraknya lumayan jauh, dan terlebih lagi mereka berdua merupakan teman satu rumah yang akan sering bertemu satu sama lain ketika waktu bergulir di masa depan. Bukankah semua itu merupakan alasan yang bagus bagi Nagi untuk mencoba mengenal Hibari Kyouya? Hanya saja, Nagi adalah gadis pemalu yang lebih menyukai menyendiri daripada bersosialisasi dengan orang lain meski ia sangat menginginkannya, sehingga hatinya selalu merasa tidak siap untuk melakukan ini, mencoba untuk mengenal Hibari itu sangat susah. Nagi sedikit merasa seperti seorang pecundang karena keberaniannya sangat kurang, dan ketika Hibari malah memberikannya tatapan ganas yang memberinya peringatan untuk tidak mendekat pun serta merta meruntuhkan keberanian Nagi yang sangat sedikit itu. Alhasil, Nagi selalu gagal dalam misinya untuk mengenal Hibari.

Ia sudah tinggal di Namimori selama seminggu lebih, dan selama itu pula gadis kecil yang bernama Nagi tersebut tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengucap sepatah kata apapun kepada Hibari, bahkan tidak ketika mereka melakukan makan malam bersama di setiap malamnya. Dan ketidakhadiran dari Paman Yusuke pun membuat keadaan di antara mereka berdua seperti dua orang asing yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, sebuah situasi yang canggung bila ada orang bertanya pada Nagi.

Gadis kecil berambut biru keunguan tersebut menghela napas panjang ketika ia membayangkan hal itu hari ini, lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk mencoba dekat kepada Hibari Kyouya dan meskipun ia sudah melakukan apapun agar berhasil, tetap saja Nagi mendapatkan hasil yang sama, yaitu kegagalan. Mencari tahu tentang Hibari Kyouya itu sangat susah, apalagi mencoba dekat dengannya dan kemudian berteman dengan orang yang dimaksud, benar-benar pekerjaan dengan persentasi keberhasilannya adalah minus. Gadis itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya seraya ia bersandar pada batang pohon sakura dimana ia duduk di bawahnya.

Melihat gadis itu tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun di rumah besar kediaman Hibari dan ia juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah tanpa seijin Yusuke, Nagi pun selalu menghabiskan harinya di taman tradisional milik keluarga Hibari, dan pohon sakura tempatnya duduk itu pun menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai. Bila ia tidak tidur di sana maupun menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, maka Nagi pun akan membaca di bawah pohon ini. Gadis itu menemukan dirinya merasa lebih rileks ketika ia beristirahat di tempat itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berasal dari timur pun berhembus dengan pelan ke arahnya, menyentuh sosok mungil Nagi dan mencoba untuk mengajaknya bermain. Nagi tersenyum kecil karenanya, sedikit tergoda dengan ajakan yang ditawarkan kepadanya namun ia menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di sana, sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan dinginnya sang Angin yang masih mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Nagi. Ia lelah memikirkan cara untuk mendekatkan diri dengan anak sepupu Ayahnya tersebut, dan untuk kali pertama Nagi pun memilih untuk memberi jeda pada dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi.

Pikirannya pun kini beranjak dari sosok Hibari yang masih kompleks dalam benaknya untuk mengarah pada buku misterius yang ia beli di toko barang antik beberapa bulan lalu, yang kemudian baru ia baca setibanya ia di tempat ini. Sangat menarik, itulah yang bisa Nagi pikirkan mengenai buku tersebut, termasuk sang Penulis dari buku tersebut. Kalau apa yang dituliskan dalam buku tersebut adalah sebuah imajinasi belaka, maka Daemon Spade adalah seorang pendongeng yang handal karena mampu menghipnotis Nagi untuk membaca buku tersebut sampai tuntas dan membuatnya hampir mempercayai kalau ilusi itu ada. Tidak susah untuk membayangkan apa yang tertutulis di buku tersebut sebagai cerita fiktif semata, buliran ide fantasi yang dituangkan oleh Daemon di dalam lembaran ketas. Nagi tak mampu membayangkan semua itu adalah nyata.

Dan itulah yang akan Nagi pikirkan dan percayai andai saja dirinya tidak melihat api kehidupan itu memang benar adanya dan ia bisa melihatnya dengan dua mata kepalanya sendiri. Ya, Hibari Nagi percaya dengan semua teori yang Daemon Spade tuliskan dalam bukunya mengenai api kehidupan, dan Nagi yang merupakan gadis penuh rasa keingintahuan itu pun mencoba bereksperimen menggunakan api kehidupan. Adalah dua hari setelah Nagi membaca jurnal milik Daemon Spade, ia mencoba untuk membuktikan apakah api kehidupan itu ada atau tidak.

Api kehidupan adalah keinginan serta ketetapan hati yang dimiliki oleh semua orang, dan bila keinginan itu sangat kuat maka mereka bisa dipanggil ke luar serta akan mengambil wujud seperti sebuah api, dengan warna yang tergantung akan tipe api kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing individu tersebut. Untuk memanggil api kehidupan sendiri, Nagi memerlukan waktu berjam-jam untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dan untuk apa ia memanggil api kehidupan itu, sehingga ia pun tak mampu memanggil api kehidupan dan hasilnya adalah kekecewaan yang Nagi peroleh. Gadis kecil itu terus berusaha untuk memanggilnya, dan ia pun sampai melewatkan makan malam untuk melakukan itu. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai apa yang Daemon tuliskan di bukunya pada saat itu, namun karena keinginan serta ketetapan hatinya yang masih sangat kurang pun maka Nagi selalu gagal untuk mewujudkan keinginannya ke dalam bentuk sebuah api kehidupan.

Berbagai usaha pun sudah Nagi lakukan selama seharian penuh, mulai dari bermeditasi sampai menuntaskan buku milik Daemon, namun semuanya gagal dan semua itu membuatnya hampir putus asa. Hampir, Nagi tidak memiliki kata 'menyerah' dalam kamusnya, dan ia pun mencoba untuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Api kehidupan dapat dipanggil ketika kita memiliki keinginan atau tekad yang sangat kuat, sebuah tujuan yang memaksa energi untuk keluar. Lalu, apa yang aku inginkan? Apakah tekadku sudah bulat?_

Dua pertanyaan itu pun kembali Nagi tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, dan kemudian Nagi tersadar kalau niat serta tekad yang ia miliki sebelum ini sangat tipis, dan tidak cukup untuk memanggil api kehidupan keluar dari tubuhnya. Lalu Nagi memiliki teori kalau sebuah keinginan itu tidaklah harus yang bertele-tele, hal yang sederhana saja bisa menjadi sebuah keinginan yang kuat dan tentu saja cukup untuk memanggil api kehidupan, dan dari itulah Nagi mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan.

 _Hal sederhana yang sangat aku inginkan adalah dekat dengan Hibari Kyouya-san. Ia selalu terlihat kesepian karena Paman Yusuke tidak pernah di rumah untuknya, kedua matanya selalu menunjukkan emosi itu meskipun itu selalu tersembunyi oleh kemarahan serta topeng es yang ia kenakan. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Hibari Kyouya-san, aku ingin belajar mengenai dirinya._

Sebuah keinginan sederhananya itu pun ternyata mampu untuk memanggil api kehidupan miliknya muncul di hadapan Nagi, karena setelah membulatkan tekad itu pun tiba-tiba saja Nagi merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar yang bersumber dari dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika Nagi membuka matanya ia bisa melihat sebuah api kecil berwarna biru indigo berkobar di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Nagi merasa takjub melihat api tersebut.

Warna biru indigo yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, dan ketika Nagi menyentuhkan jarinya pada api itu ia bisa merasakan betapa tenang dan damainya api tersebut, membuatnya merasa kalau ia benar-benar kuat. Nagi menyadari kalau warna indigo yang ada pada apinya terlihat begitu jelas, dan setelah membaca ulang jurnal milik Daemon kini pun Nagi percaya kalau api kehidupan memang nyata, Nagi telah membuktikannya dimana api kehidupan jenis kabut adalah apa yang ia miliki.

Api kehidupan itu terlihat sangat indah, Nagi ingin terus memandanginya sampai kapanpun. Sayangnya ia tak mampu melakukannya, karena ia hanya mampu mempertahankan keberadaan api itu selama satu menit saja sebelum gadis kecil berambut biru keunguan itu pun merasa begitu lelah, dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal seperti ia baru saja melakukan lari marathon mengelilingi kota. Sepertinya untuk memanggil api kehidupan ia memerlukan stamina yang besar pula.

Nagi bisa merasakan bibirnya berkedut kecil sebelum senyuman pun merekah di sana, menggantikan sebuah rengutan akibat pemikiran pertama yang ia miliki. Nagi merasa gembira karena ia bisa menemukan tekadnya dan mampu menggunakannya untuk memanggil api kehidupan miliknya di hadapannya untuk yang pertama kali, dan kali ini pun Nagi melakukannya melihat ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu. Api kehidupan miliknya adalah kabut. Dan seperti sebuah kabut, mereka nyata karena berasal dari ketiadaan dan mereka yang memiliki api kehidupan jenis ini adalah mereka yang mampu membuat sesuatu ada dari ketiadaan serta apa ketiadaan dari yang ada itu sendiri, dalam artian lain adalah ilusi yang nyata.

Api kehidupan milik Nagi merespon tekad yang ia miliki dengan sangat kuat, dan ia pun melakukan manifestasi api kehidupan dari yang ia pelajari dari jurnal milik Daemon, hal kedua yang ia lakukan adalah mencoba untuk membayangkan sesuatu dari dalam benaknya. Nagi bisa melihat bagaimana kabut tipis mulai muncul di sana sebelum semua itu sirna bersamaan dengan muncul bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih dari dalam tanah. Bunga lili, berwarna putih bersih dan bermekaran dengan indahnya, bahkan Nagi bisa mencium bau harum yang ditimbulkan dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu.

 _ **Memanipulasi imajinasi untuk membuatnya nyata dan memunculkannya di hadapanmu adalah salah satu kemampuan pemilik api kehidupan jenis kabut. Ilusi, tipuan penglihatan dan juga salah satu senjata terkuat yang ada di dunia. Seorang ilusionis kelas atas haruslah memiliki imajinasi yang kuat dan diimbangi oleh tekad yang bulat untuk menciptakan ilusi nyata yang bisa dideteksi oleh kelima panca indera manusia.**_

Nagi mengingat kalimat yang Daemon tulis dalam jurnalnya, dan meskipun Nagi harus menguras hampir semua energi yang ia miliki untuk melatih dirinya menciptakan ilusi selama beberapa hari, ia pun merasa puas karena hasil yang ia miliki pun akhirnya menjadi nyata meski itu masih kurang, sangat kurang. Dan kini gadis kecil itu pun menatap beberapa bunga lili yang bermekaran di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bunga lili seperti ini," gumam Nagi pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya pun mengelap peluh yang muncul di kening dan lehernya menggunakan lengan kimono yang ia gunakan. Tubuh kecilnya merasa cukup lelah karena ia menggunakan energinya untuk memunculkan ilusi seperti ini.

Sepertinya Nagi memang perlu berlatih banyak agar ia bisa meningkatkan staminanya, namun untuk sekarang ia merasa sudah lebih dari cukup.

Gadis kecil itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sebuah bunga lili yang mekar dari pohonnya tersebut, ia pun mendekatkan bunga yang ia petik itu pada wajahnya untuk mengamatinya lebih seksama lagi. Warnanya, teksturnya, serta aromanya pun sama dengan bunga lili pada umumnya. Dan bila saja Nagi tidak tahu bunga lili yang bermekaran tersebut adalah ilusi yang ia ciptakan maka ia akan mempercayai kalau bunga-bunga itu adalah bunga sungguhan.

Dengan dibantu oleh kedua lutut serta tangan kanannya, Nagi pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit terhuyung, oleh karena itu ia sandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon sakura yang berdiri dengan kokoh di belakangnya. Nagi merasa begitu lelah, namun tekadnya untuk mempertahankan bentuk ilusi yang ia ciptakan itu sangat kuat sehingga bunga yang masih ia pegang tersebut tidak menghilang seperti beberapa bunga lainnya yang ia ciptakan tadi, mereka sudah menghilang. Nagi masih memegang tangkainya dengan erat.

" _Herbivore._ "

Nagi merasakan kedua matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ia mendengar suara itu, suara orang yang Nagi kenal meski orang yang bersangkutan jarang menggunakan suaranya untuk berbicara dengan Nagi. Gadis itu pun langsung mendongak ke depan untuk melihat si Pemilik suara itu, dan tanpa disengaja kedua matanya pun bertemu dengan sepasang iris berwarna silver kebiruan yang tajam dan tak bisa diartikan emosi yang ada di dalamnya. Pemilik dari iris itu adalah Tuan muda dari rumah besar bergaya Jepang tradisional ini, dan ia adalah Hibari Kyouya. Remaja laki-laki itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Nagi tanpa ia ketahui.

Dalam hati Nagi ingin meruntuki dirinya karena ia tidak bisa mengetahui kalau Hibari sudah berada di sana sejak tadi, dan apabila dugaannya itu benar maka Nagi pun berharap Hibari tidak melihat akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi seperti menciptakan ilusi menggunakan api kehidupannya. Nagi tidak tahu apakah Hibari mengetahui kalau manusia memiliki api kehidupan serta mampu menggunakannya apa tidak, oleh karena itu Nagi selalu berhati-hati dalam membaca jurnal milik Daemon serta melatih ilusinya. Ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai manusia abnormal atau aneh, untuk itu ia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang normal di muka mereka.

"Hibari-san," jawab Nagi singkat dengan suara lirih, napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal serta penampilannya yang sedikit kacau tersebut membuatnya tak bisa menyahut panggilan dari Hibari dengan keras. Ia harap remaja laki-laki itu tidak mencurigai Nagi tengah melakukan aktivitas yang mencurigakan.

Nagi merasa begitu kecil ketika Hibari menatapnya dengan tajam, begitu menyelidik seolah-olah Nagi adalah makhluk yang sangat inferior di hadapan seorang Hibari Kyouya, dan secara tak langsung gadis itu menginginkan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Menyembunyikan dirinya di mana pun asalkan tidak mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Hibari, dan keinginannya itu bertambah semakin besar karena Hibari tak lekas mengucapkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan menemui Nagi di tempat itu. Tidak mungkin Hibari ingin bertegur sapa maupun bersosialisasi dengan Nagi, atau hanya keinginan semata tanpa ada urusan bisnis di sana, meski Nagi menginginkan akan hal itu terjadi. Hibari terlihat bukan tipe seperti itu, ia akan menghampiri seseorang bila dirinya memiliki urusan dengan orang tersebut, dan itulah yang Nagi alami saat ini.

"Kau harus bersekolah," kata Hibari yang mengakhiri keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sungguh, Nagi tidak mengerti akan apa yang Hibari ucapkan. Ia harus bersekolah?

Dan seolah tahu akan apa yang Nagi pikirkan, melihat semua itu tercetak dengan jelas di wajah polos gadis berambut biru keunguan tersebut, Hibari pun terlihat sedikit kesal. Remaja laki-laki itu pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya sebelum mengeraskan tatapannya kepada Nagi. Hibari mungkin orang yang sabar, namun ia tidak mentolerir kebodohan sepihak seperti yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu pada sekolah dasar Namimori, dan mulai besok kau akan mulai bersekolah di sana," kata Hibari yang mulai menjelaskan, meskipun cara menjelaskannya tersebut terkesan tidak sabaran dan juga dipaksakan. "Anak seusiamu harus ada di sekolah, dan bila kau telat besok... aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, _Herbivore_!"

Nagi tersentak, terkejut akan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hibari, terutama ancaman yang ditujukan kepadanya. Bersekolah? Menggigitnya sampai mati? Sungguh, Nagi masih memiliki kesulitan untuk mencerna apa yang Hibari ucapkan kepadanya.

Dari apa yang gadis itu tangkap, Hibari telah mendaftarkannya pada sekolah lokal Namimori yang artinya Nagi telah menjadi murid di sana. Berarti mulai besok Nagi tidak akan berada di rumah kediaman Hibari selama seharian penuh karena ia harus bersekolah, kali ini Nagi baru mengerti akan informasi yang Hibari sampaikan padanya. Namun, menggigitnya sampai mati? Nagi merasa tidak yakin, dan ia pun menatap sosok Hibari yang masih menunggu respon darinya dengan sabar seolah-olah ia akan tumbuh kepala lagi. Menggigit seseorang itu tidak sehat dan higinies, seperti binatang saja. Tak mungkin Hibari akan melakukan hal itu padanya.

Ia pun akan menyuarakan pendapatnya ini kepada Hibari, namun tiba-tiba saja setelah bertemu tatap dengan Hibari ia pun langsung mengurungkannya dan memilih untuk memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Ba-baik, Hibari-san," jawab Nagi dengan suara yang masih lemah.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, ia merasa begitu lelah sampai-sampai mempertahankan posisinya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hibari menguras banyak energinya. Dengan matanya yang sangat sayu, Nagi bisa melihat kalau Hibari tengah mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya dan kelihatan begitu serius, hanya saja semua kalimat tersebut tak mampu Nagi dengar dengan baik karena kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang batas dan akan menghilang, membuat penglihatan Nagi dipenuhi oleh warna gelap. Pegangannya pada bunga lili –ilusinya– yang ada di tangannya pun mengendur, dan membuat bunga tersebut terjatuh ke tanah. Dan sebelum Nagi tahu akan semuanya, ia pun terhuyung ke depan dan tidak dapat mengetahui apapun lagi, hanya gelap gulita yang bisa ia lihat.

* * *

"Nggh..." erangan kecil yang keluar dari balik selimut itu memberikan tanda kalau seseorang yang berada di sana akan terbangun, dan suara kecil itu pun tanpa sengaja membuat salah satu penghuni ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, dimana seseorang berada di sana.

Sepasang mata berwarna biru metalik miliknya itu menatap, atau lebih tepatnya mengamati sosok herbivora yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu dengan begitu intens. Herbivora perempuan yang dibawa oleh Ayah karnivoranya tersebut adalah sosok yang lemah, seperti hewan kecil pemamah biak yang begitu lemah sampai-sampai mereka tak mengetahui kalau nyawa mereka tak memiliki harga sedikit pun.

Semua orang tahu kalau Hibari membenci orang yang lemah, mereka selalu saja bergerombol dan membuatnya kesal sampai ingin menghajar mereka sampai mati. Dan perasaan inilah yang Hibari rasakan ketika ia melihat sosok herbivora yang Ayah karnivoranya bawa ke rumah dan suruh tinggal di tempatnya, di daerah kekuasaan seorang Hibari Kyouya. Hibari ingin sekali menggigit Ayah karnivoranya sampai mati karena hal itu, namun Hibari memiliki kesabaran ekstra dan ia pun memilih menunggu, menunggu penjelasan mengapa Ayah karnivoranya tersebut melakukan hal itu. Namun, penjelasan yang Hibari tunggu tersebut tak kunjung datang karena Hibari Yusuke, Ayah karnivora Hibari, memilih untuk bungkam sebelum meninggalkannya lagi untuk pergi mengurusi bisnisnya di luar negeri. Hibari tahu kalau dirinya harus marah dan menuntut penjelasan, memaksa Ayahnya untuk memberitahukan alasan mengapa ia harus menerima seorang herbivora lemah yang bernama Nagi itu di daerah kekuasaannya, namun Hibari adalah seorang predator yang tahu kapan harus bersabar dan kapan harus tidak bersabar terhadap mangsanya, ia pun membiarkan sang Ayah melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Beruntung sekali sang Ayah karena ia adalah seorang karnivora tua yang Hibari hormati, kalau ia lebih rendah dari seorang herbivora maka Hibari akan menggigit laki-laki itu sampai mati sejak dulu.

Hibari tak membutuhkan informasi yang Ayahnya tidak berikan kepadanya, ia adalah seorang Hibari dan putera dari Ibunya, artinya Hibari mampu mengetahui semua informasi dari jaringan informasi yang ia miliki, dan dari sanalah Hibari mengetahui siapa Hibari Nagi ini.

Gadis itu adalah anak dari sepupu Hibari Yusuke, seseorang yang Hibari tak ingin sebut namanya. Bukan karena sepupu Ayahnya itu adalah orang yang dikeluarkan dari keluarga atau membuat malu nama keluarga, namun karena sebuah alasan yang Hibari sendiri tidak butuh untuk mengingatnya. Dan karena Nagi tak memiliki kerabat lainnya, Hibari Yusuke pun mengambil Nagi dan mengadopsinya ke dalam keluarga Hibari, menjadikannya sebagai seorang Hibari untuk menggantikan posisi Ayah Nagi yang menghilang tersebut. Alasan bodoh di mata Hibari, namun Hibari tak bisa menyangkal kalau di dalam nadi gadis herbivora tersebut mengalir darah seorang Hibari. Dan Hibari memiliki sebuah firasat kalau gadis ini lebih dari seorang herbivora, seperti seekor binatang kecil.

Untuk itulah Hibari menunggu lagi, ia menunggu untuk melihat apakah Nagi bisa membuktikan dirinya pantas menyandang marga seorang Hibari apa tidak, dan sampai saat itu tiba maka Hibari pun akan menunggu. Seorang predator dan karnivora tahu kapan dirinya harus menunggu mangsanya, dan itulah yang Hibari lakukan. Hibari tahu kalau selama seminggu ini Nagi berusaha untuk mendekatinya, namun remaja laki-laki tersebut selalu menghiraukannya dan menganggapnya tak pernah ada. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui niat tersembunyi dari orang yang berada di daerah kekuasannya, dan Nagi bukanlah seorang pengecualian.

 _Terlebih lagi, sudah menjadi pekerjaan seorang karnivora untuk melindungi apa yang ada di daerah kekuasaannya, aku akan melihat apakah Herbivore ini pantas berada di sini apa tidak._

Hibari yang masih bersandar pada dinding kamar Nagi pun menatap sosok gadis itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Evalusinya terhadap herbivora perempuan ini akan ia mulai besok, untuk saat ini ia akan meninggalkan Nagi sendirian.

Dengan pemikiran itu Hibari pun keluar dari dalam kamar Nagi secara diam-diam, dan pada saat yang sama gadis berambut biru keunguan yang sedari tadi terlelap dalam tidurnya akibat kelelahan itu pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


End file.
